


the act itself will be louder than the word

by spacenarwhal



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied groundhog day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenarwhal/pseuds/spacenarwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today the sky is the color of thunder breaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the act itself will be louder than the word

Today the sky is the color of thunder breaking.

 _Blue_ , he remembers, but it is nothing like the blue of the cars driving by or the mailbox at the corner or the sign in the shop window. The sky is blue but it isn’t, the word isn’t big enough to encompass it.

It’s clear, a straight shot up when he cranes his head upward, and even the buildings looming overhead do nothing to diminish it. He squints against the sun, closes his eyes against his will and sees the afterimage of it across the backs of his eyelids, a pinpoint of light at the end of tunnel.

He opens his eyes and the world springs forward again.

He sees a pigeon overhead, the color of asphalt beneath the tip of his cane on a rainy night and beyond it, the sky, still staring down at Matt. He wonders what it’ll look like, in an hour, in three, as the sun sets on the river or rises up over the skyline. He wonders if his memories of it are still true, if his father resembles the ghost of him that sometimes surfaces in Matt’s mind, if Fogwell’s looks as worn as it’ll feel one day beneath Matt’s hands.

He can’t hear it, not yet, but he knows what’s coming. He’s been here before.

He wonders if he can stay on the sidewalk and watch the sun make its way across the sky. Matt wonders what it would be like, to stay on the sidewalk, to narrow the meaning of the word blue, to keep the devil locked away, mute and deaf and numb.

Across the street a man watches the crosswalk signal and waits to go. The light flashes green (the sound of wind in the leaves and the smell of mowed grass and the vibrations of Foggy’s laughter against the rim of a glass).

The man steps off the sidewalk. The truck approaches. Matt steps forward.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something where Matt sees the sky without necessarily giving him his sight back as an adult. Hand wavey time travel was apparently the answer.
> 
> Title from History Book by Dry the River


End file.
